46 Familia Perdida
by Andrea F
Summary: No aniversário de Finn a familia se reune para fazer um baile para sua mais nova integrante, mas nem tudo sai como o planejado. Aliás, estragou tudo seria mais apropriado a arte feita...


4.6 - Família Perdida

Estavam todos ao redor da mesa jantando depois de um dia tranqüilo no platô.

Marguerite estava com aspecto um pouco cansado devido a uma onda de calor terrível que vinha fazendo naqueles dias.

Eles conversavam trivialidades do dia. Finn estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Mais animada do que de costume. E entre uma garfada e outra no guizado de raptor, Challenger a observava.

Challenger: Estou reparando que você está especialmente vibrante esta noite, Finn.

Todos os olhos se voltaram pra garota do futuro.

Finn: Eu?

Verônica: É mesmo. Parece que está muito feliz... Qual a razão?

Finn: Ah, nada de mais.

Marguerite: Não me venha com essa. Conte logo o que há.

Challenger: Isso mesmo, Finn, compartilhe conosco o motivo desta sua alegria.

Finn: Ok. Já que vocês insistem. Estou muito feliz por estar aqui com vocês, por terem me recebido tão bem e por serem agora minha família. (Para Challenger) Challenger, você tem sido como um pai pra mim...

Marguerite: (cochichando no ouvido de John) Espero que ela não me chame de mãe... (John censura-a com o olhar e belisca-a entre as costelas) Ai!

Mallone: O que foi, Marguerite?

Marguerite: (Disfarçando) Nada... Apenas fiquei comovida com as palavras de Finn para o Challenger.

Verônica: Há-há... Vou fazer de conta que acredito.

Marguerite: Ué, porquê? Eu não posso me comover de vez em quando?

Roxton: Chega, vocês duas. Deixem a Finn continuar. Continue, Finn.

Finn: Então, como eu estava dizendo, estou muito feliz por estar aqui e fazer parte dessa família, meio estranha, perdida no passado... Mas é muito melhor do que eu tinha antes. Aliás, eu nem tinha uma família antes... Eu não tinha ninguém. Mal consigo me lembrar do rosto de minha mãe, do meu pai...

Mallone: Mas porque você está nos dizendo isso agora, Finn?

Finn: É que amanhã é meu primeiro aniversário em família. E estou muito feliz por causa disso.

Challenger: Ah! Mas que maravilha.

Roxton: Poderíamos fazer uma festa para Finn. O que acham?

Finn: Festa? Eu nunca tive uma festa de aniversário...

Marguerite se entristece, mas finge que nada aconteceu.

Verônica: Ótima idéia Roxton. Eu posso fazer um bolo.

Mallone: Pena que não podemos temos balões por aqui...

Challenger: Bom, eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

Finn: É sério pessoal? Vocês vão mesmo fazer uma festa de aniversário pra mim?

Marguerite: (Não muito empolgada) Até parece que você não conhece a sua família... Mas é claro que vamos.

Mallone: Aliás, vai ser a primeira festa de aniversário que fazemos por aqui.

Verônica: É mesmo. Aliás, não se faz festa nessa casa desde que eu tinha 10 anos...

Roxton: Sei que não é educado perguntar isso a uma dama, mas quantos anos você vai fazer Finn?

Finn: Acho que, mais ou menos, 23.

Mallone: Acha?

Finn: Faz tanto tempo que fiquei sozinha no mundo, que não sei se tenho exatamente 22 ou se esqueci algum ano por ai... Por isso digo, mais ou menos...

Roxton: De qualquer forma é bem jovem! Nem nasceu ainda.

Challenger: Então está combinado. Amanhã faremos uma festa de aniversário para Finn.

Verônica: Isso mesmo. Será sua melhor festa de aniversário.

Finn: Obrigada pessoal! Muito obrigada.

Empolgada Finn corre e abraça a cada um. Marguerite fica até desconcertada com o entusiasmo da garota.

Depois do jantar, Marguerite escapa para a varanda sozinha, amuada.

Roxton, terminando de ajudar os outros, vai procurar sua amada. Encontra-a debruçada sobre o guarda-corpo da varanda.

Roxton: (Pedindo liceça pra se colocar ao lado dela) Posso?

Marguerite dá de ombros, mostrando indiferença.

Roxton: Linda noite, não?

Marguerite: Bonita. Como sempre.

Roxton: O que está te incomodando, Marguerite?

Marguerite: Quem te disse que estou incomodada?

Roxton: Te conheço.

Marguerite: Me conhece... tá. (Ela dá as costas pra ele)

Roxton: O que foi?

Marguerite: Nada. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

Roxton: Ahm... Hoje você está cheia de mistérios.

Marguerite: (triste) Deixe-me sozinha, John.

Roxton: Está bem. Está bem. Melhor eu ir embora mesmo. Estou indo. (Ele espera que ela se vire e peça para ele ficar, mas isso não acontece. Ele vai embora frustrado.)

Marguerite continua a olhar o céu, triste e perdida em seus pensamentos.

Amanhece o dia e todos estão de pé fazendo preparativos para a festa. Menos Marguerite. Ela adormeceu na varanda, debruçada na mureta. Ficara a noite inteira ali perdida em seus pensamentos, purgando seus conflitos interiores.

Verônica e Mallone acordaram cedo e colheram algumas flores suntuosas para enfeitar a casa. Voltaram cedo para arrumar a decoração.

Mallone: (Para Verônica) Onde você quer que eu coloque isto?

Verônica: Ali na varanda, o vento vai fazer o aroma dessa flor se espalhar pela casa toda.

Mallone: Está bem.

Chegando a varanda ele encontra Marguerite adormecida. Ned a observa em seu sono. Coloca o cesto de flores ao lado dela e delicadamente a acorda.

Mallone: Marguerite. Marguerite acorde.

Marguerite: Não me aborreça Ned... Me deixa dormir...

Mallone: Acorde Madge. O sol já está alto. Você dormiu aí sentada?

Marguerite relutando em acordar vê-se sem muitas opções. O que lhe restava a não ser acordar ?

Marguerite: (ela se espreguiça) Ai que dor nas costas...

Mallone: Não é pra menos, você dormiu ai sentada, não é?

Marguerite: Parece que sim. Tem café?

Mallone: Sim.

Marguerite: E essas flores? São pra mim?

Mallone: Para decoração da festa. (Ele tira uma do vaso e entrega a Marguerite) Mas essa é pra você.

Marguerite: (Sorri levemente) É bom ter você de volta, Mallone. (se apoiando nele para levantar) Eu preciso de café. (Sai em direção a cozinha.).

Na cozinha, Verônica está organizando as coisas para começar a preparar o banquete de comemoração enquanto Finn observa empolgadíssima com toda a mobilização dos seus amigos.

Finn: É sério que você vai preparar toda essa comida só pra minha festa de aniversário?

Verônica: É, vou.

Finn: Puxa... Eu nunca vi tanta comida junta...

Verônica: Nesta época ainda podemos preparar banquetes. Claro, se a caça cooperar...

Chega Madge com cara de sono.

Marguerite: (Bocejando) Tem café?

Verônica: Bom dia. Tem sim. Quer?

Marguerite: Não, era só pra saber... Mas é claro que eu quero.

Finn: Hoje ela acordou com a corda toda...

Marguerite: (Enchendo uma xícara de café para si) Pois é, vou aproveitar e me enforcar com ela, com licença... (sai para o seu quarto)

Finn: O que deu nela? Eu não disse nada demais...

Verônica: Ela deve ter tido uma recaída... Achei que ela estava melhorando ultimamente... Mas me enganei. Continua a mesma grossa e mal educada de sempre.

Finn: O quê? Esse é o normal da Marguerite?

Verônica: Geralmente ela era pior... Mas vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Chega Mallone na cozinha.

Mallone: E então, ficou bonito? (Ambas encaram-o interrogativas.) Estou falando da decoração...

Em seu quarto, Marguerite senta-se na cama, coloca a xícara vazia sobre o criado-mudo, pega o colar de ouro branco com pingente de coração, a única herança de familia que ela possuia, pois desde que se entendia por gente tinha consigo aquela jóia. E isto era tudo que ela possuia.

Marguerite já havia lido aquelas palavras gravadas um milhão de vezes, mas não as entendia. "Meu coração para minha Marguerite, com amor". Perguntou-se outra vez: "Que tipo de amor podiam ter por alguém a ponto de abandoná-la a própria sorte. Uma criança... Eu era apenas uma criança..." Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face e ela fechou o pingente.

Atentando para a pele de suas mãos começou a investigar as marcas do tempo em si mesma e sua tristeza aumentou. Constatou que já não era aquela criança geniosa de cabelos cacheados e olhos brilhantes, havia crescido, passado pelo frescor e firmeza da juventude e estava envelhecendo. E recomeçou a chorar, copiosamente. E chorou, chorou até adormecer.

Dormindo, teve um sonho. Sonho que nunca tivera antes.

No sonho Marguerite viu uma cidadezinha que ela não sabia onde ficava, mas de algum modo, o lugar parecia-lhe familiar. Haviam crianças brincando pelas ruas e seguindo uma rua com casas simples foi parar de fronte a um grande portão de madeira maciça que dava para um casarão imponente para a cidadezinha. O portão estava aberto e do lado de dentro duas meninas brincavam, uma ruivinha de olhos de um azul profundo que Marguerite podia jurar já ter visto antes e a outra uma pequenina de pele alva e cabelos negros e cacheados como os seus. Ambas estavam correndo, saltitando felizes. De repente surgiu uma linda mulher de trajes graciosos, pele branca e olhos azuis iguais os de Marguerite, os cabelos lisos e negros escorriam pelas costas dela. Com voz doce chamou as crianças. A pequena de cabelos negros, cacheados correu para ela e chamou-a de mamãe. Pulou em seu colo e abraçou-a fortemente. A ruivinha pegou na mão da mulher que se virou e entrou dentro de casa virando-se de costas pra Marguerite que observava sem ser vista. Nisto o rosto da pequena criança de cabelos cacheados mostrou-se afinal. Maravilhada Marguerite exclamou: "Óh meu Deus!" e acordou sobressaltada.

Finn vinha de seu quarto e escutou barulho vindo do quarto de Madge e foi checar. Qaundo Marguerite acordou ela esta lá parada olhando para ela.

Finn: O que foi? Teve pesadelo?

Marguerite: Pesadelo? Minha vida é um pesadelo...

Finn: Há-há... Que nada... Você reclama demais.

Marguerite: Eu reclamo demais? Olha só quem está falando...

Finn: (Senta-se ao lado de Madge) Desde que eu vim pra cá não tenho mais do que reclamar... Salvo ter que correr de Tiranossauros, Raptors e esse monte de coisas estranhas que acontecem nesse platô. Mas perto d'aonde eu vim, isso aqui é um paraíso.

Marguetite: É nisso você tem razão, Nova Amazônia é o lugar mais triste que eu já vi na vida...

Finn: Então, além de tudo, não tinha comida, a água era contaminada e tinham os caçadores de escravos que nos caçavam com metralhadoras. T-Rex é um bichinho de estimação perto daquele inferno de onde eu vim.

Marguerite: Ok, sua vida também é uma droga... Bem vinda ao clube.

Finn: Eu acho que sai desse clube depois que conheci vocês. O Challenger, você, o Roxton, a Verônica e o Ned. Agora vocês são minha família. Vão até fazer uma festa de aniversário pra mim! Estou mais feliz agora do que nos últimos 22 anos.

Marguerite: (observa-a placidamente) Que bom! (apoia-se sobre os próprios joelhos para se levantar, como se tivesse sobre si o peso do mundo.) Fico feliz por você.

Finn: (segura a mão de Marguerite) Então porque você está tão triste?

Marguerite: (surpreende-se com a interrogativa) O quê?

Finn: Todos estamos felizes e empolgados e você está ai amuada... Alguns meses atrás eu não estaria nem aí, mas ultimamente não consigo mais ser assim. E sei que você também não. O que foi?

Marguerite: Sabe que você é irritante.

Finn: (dá de ombros) Fazer o quê? Esse é o meu jeito de ser...

Marguerite: Rsss...

Finn: Ao menos arranquei um sorrisinho de você. E ai, não vai me contar porque está triste?

Marguerite: Pode esquecer.

Finn: Droga... Eu poderia te ajudar...

Marguerite: Não tenho nada. Vamos ajudar a Verônica se não vão falar que eu não faço nada... Óh céus, estou me importando com o que os outros vão pensar de mim... Tô ficando muito mole...

Finn: Tá mole que nem gelatina.

Marguerite: O que é gelatina?

Ambas saem para a cozinha.

No laboratório improvisado na clareira ao pé da árvore.

Roxton: Aqui está. Espero que seja suficiente.

Challenger: Deixe-me ver. Creio que sim, deve bastar.

Roxton: Que bom essas tinas de látex são pesadas pra carregar sozinho...

Challenger: Porque não levou Marguerite pra te ajudar?

Roxton: Humm... Ontem ela não estava bem... Ficou a noite toda insone na varanda...

Challenger: Marguerite com insônia? Que fenômeno interessante... Não me lembro disso ter acontecido antes... Ela realmente adora dormir.

Roxton: Eu sei. E é isso que me preocupa...

Challenger: Já falou com ela.

Roxton: Não. Ela está me evitando.

Challenger: Talvez esteja apenas precisando ficar sozinha. Todos precisamos de vez em quando.

Roxton: Espero que tenha razão, Challenger.

Challenger: Tenha paciência. Agora venha, me ajude a derramar esse látex nessas formas.

Roxton: O que está fazendo afinal?

Challenger: Balões.

Ned e Verônica estão na cozinha conversando baixinho. Chegam Marguerite e Finn.

Marguerite: (tossindo, anuncia a chegada) Bom, estamos de volta. Tem alguma coisa que possamos ajudar?

Verônica: Claro. Marguerite veja cá me ajudar com esse bolo. Finn poderia descer e chamar Challenger e Roxton pra almoçar?

Finn: Claro. (Ela desce feliz da vida.)

Assim que o elevador some, Ned e Verônica vêm de encontro com Marguerite.

Marguerite: Eu sabia que você não queria minha ajuda na cozinha. O que estão tramando?

Verônica: Ned sugeriu que fizéssemos uma festa a moda londrina para Finn.

Mallone: Como vocês disseram, Nova Amazônia de onde ela veio é à sombra de uma sociedade decadente. Por certo ela nunca ouviu falar do que é um baile.

Verônica: Então, vamos fazer dessa festa um baile. O que acha, Marguerite?

Marguerite: Finalmente uma idéia civilizada.

Mallone: Ótimo! Então, sua missão é ensinar a Finn a valsar.

Marguerite: Eu? Porque eu?

Verônica: É melhor que (irônica) ajudar na cozinha.

Marguerite: A-ha...

Mallone: Que bom que aceitou. Vamos continuar. Ah, não se esqueça da indumentária.

Verônica: Ela já está voltando. Venha Mallone, precisamos terminar.

Mallone: Claro. E boa sorte Marguerite.

Marguerite: Sempre sobra o trabalho sujo pra mim... (suspirando) Enfim, alguém tem que fazer...

Finn chega toda animada e vem de encontro com Marguerite no meio da sala..

Finn: Voltei.

Marguerite vira-se para ela, sacando seu melhor sorriso.

Marguerite: Excelente. Agora vamos fazer de você uma dama.

Finn: Ãh?

Marguerite conduze-a a outra sala onde fica o gramofone.

Finn: Hei, que história é essa?

Marguerite: Você alguma vez esteve num baile?

Finn: Bem, eu... Não... Não exatamente...

Marguerite: Foi o que imaginei. Bom, vamos começar logo então.

Finn: Começar o quê?

Marguerite: Te preparar para o baile. Para o seu baile.

Finn: (Emocionada) Marguerite, isso é sério? Você tá brincando, não é...?

Marguerite: Com certeza. E a brincadeira chama-se vamos valsar. (Posiciona-a para a dança) Eu vou levar, você me segue.

Finn: Óh meu Deus! Eu não acredito... (Madge começa a conduzi-la)

Marguerite: Aí! Você pisou no meu pé!

Finn: Oh me desculpe.

Marguerite: Ok, mas preste mais atenção! Um, dois, um, dois, um, dois, gira.

Momentos depois chegam Roxton e Challenger e se deparam com a aula de valsa. Roxton intervem, Challenger segue para o laboratório.

Roxton: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Finn: Marguerite está me ensinando a valsar.

Roxton: Humm...

Marguerite: John poderia assumir aqui por um instante?

Roxton: Claro. (ele troca de lugar com Madge)

Marguerite: Obrigada. (ela sai em direção ao laboratório.).

No laboratório.

Challenger está organizando alguns instrumentos quando surge Marguerite.

Marguerite: Challenger.

Challenger: Olá Marguerite. Quer alguma coisa?

Marguerite: Sim. Você ainda tem aquele remédio para dor de cabeça?

Challenger: Ácido acetilsalicídrico. Tenho sim.

Marguerite: Oh que ótimo! Não estou agüentando mais.

Challenger: Aqui está. Tome isso. Vai se sentir melhor daqui a pouco.

Marguerite: Obrigada Challenger.

Challenger: Se estiver com tamanha enxaqueca deveria ir para o quarto, descansar.

Marguerite: É talvez você tenha razão. Mas não posso. Iria estragar o dia da Finn. Ela está tão alegre de ver todo mundo envolvido nos preparativos para o baile...

Challenger: Baile?

Marguerite: Sim. Foi idéia do Mallone. Por isso estava ensinando-a a valsar.

Challenger: Humm... Excelente idéia... Acho que estávamos precisando mesmo de um baile nesta casa.

Marguerite: Com certeza, já que não conseguimos sair desse maldito platô – até agora – que ao menos tenhamos alguns momentos de vida civilizada.

Challenger: Há quanto tempo não vou a um baile...

Marguerite: Nem me fale George... Esse ácido demora pra fazer efeito?

Roxton continua conduzindo a valsa e Finn está pegando o jeito. Verônica pára encostada numa coluna e observa a cena. Mallone se aproxima por trás dela e fala-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Mallone: Pra quem começou a aprender há uma hora atrás até que a Finn está dançando bem.

Verônica: É mesmo.

Mallone: Quer dançar comigo, senhorita?

Verônica: (virando o rosto para olhá-lo) Sério?

Mallone: Claro. Vem dançar comigo, minha doce senhorita. (ele a toma nos braços tirando-a para dançar)

Verônica: Mas Ned, ainda têm muito que fazer...

Mallone: Essas coisas podem esperar.

Verônica: (Já rodopiando no meio da sala) Seu louco...

Os dois casais dividem espaço na sala valsando.

Roxton: Olha só, Finn. Seu desempenho está incentivando Verônica.

Finn: (divertindo-se) Puxa, Vê, já estou dançando melhor que você.

Verônica: Deve ser porque começou a aprender antes de mim.

Mallone: Você nunca dançou uma valsa?

Verônica: Não. Não que eu me lembre...

Roxton: Então, deve ter um dom pra dança, pois me parece que cresceu freqüentando salões de baile.

Mallone: Quanta gentileza...

Roxton: É que eu sou um lorde...

À tarde caindo e todos os preparativos já estão prontos.

Ao sair do banho, envolta numa toalha, Finn procura suas roupas, mas não as encontra. Vai até o quarto de Verônica e também não a encontra. Decide, portanto, ir ao quarto de Marguerite. Chegando lá encontra as duas arrumadas, com vestidos de baile.

Marguerite trajava um lindo vestido turquesa, cabelos presos e um colar de turmalina. Estava deslumbrante. Verônica vestia um vestido azul claro, que fora de sua mãe. Marguerite ajudava-a com o penteado.

Finn: Uau! Aonde vocês vão vestidas assim?

Marguerite: Finalmente terminou. Achei que não ia mais sair do banho.

Verônica: Deixe de ser implicante Marguerite.

Finn: Eu não consigo encontrar minhas roupas...

Marguerite: Ainda bem! Seria o cúmulo você aparecer vestindo aquelas suas roupinhas esta noite...

Finn: O que vocês fizeram com minhas roupas?

Verônica: Estão bem guardadas. Hoje o traje vai ser diferente.

Marguerite: Vamos fazer de você uma dama. Bom, vamos tentar...

Finn: Ahm...

Marguerite: Hoje você vai vestir isto. (mostra-lhe um vestido cor de rosa, longo, com decote e caimento justo no corpo) Acho que vai servir. Você é quase do mesmo tamanho que Veronica...

Verônica: Esse vestido foi de minha mãe. Ela adorava ele...

Finn: Verônica... Ele é lindo... É sério? Eu posso usá-lo? Você não se importaria...

Verônica: Eu me importaria se você fizer o descaso de rejeitá-lo.

Finn: Óh não. (Ela olha o vestido, deslumbrada) Posso vestí-lo?

Marguerite: Vamos logo com isso... Estou ficando com fome...

Enquanto Verônica censura Madge com o olhar, Finn toma o vestido e veste-o.

Finn: Estou pronta! Vamos.

Verônica: Uau! Você está linda!

Marguerite: Mas ainda não está pronta. Vamos colocar um pouco de maquilagem nesta carinha pálida. (Colocando a sentada, Madge aplica-lhe rouge, batom e sombras, compondo uma maquilagem adequada a cor da pele de Finn, realçando sua beleza.) Prontinho. Assim tá bem melhor. O que acha?

Verônica: Nossa!

Finn: (olhando-se no espelho) Uau! Essa sou eu...

Marguerite: Ainda está faltando uma coisa. (Ela vai até uma gavetinha da cômoda que tem no seu quarto e tira um colar de ametista e coloca no pescoço de Finn.) Como eu estou muito benevolente hoje, considere este meu presente de aniversário.

Finn: Marguerite é lindo! Muito obrigado! Como posso retribuir?

Marguerite: Imagina... Caso você ache alguns diamantes perdidos por ai, ficaria encantada se me presentear com eles.

Na sala, Mallone, Roxton e Challenger aguardam a chegada das damas.

As três chegam juntas, deslumbrantes. Aos homens fica impossível conter a expressão de deslumbramento frente a beleza das moças.

Challenger: Estão lindíssimas, minhas queridas.

Mallone: Uau!

Roxton: Senhoritas, vocês são as garotas mais lindas dessa casa.

Marguerite: Talvez porque sejamos as únicas. Mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio.

Roxton: (para Marguerite) Rss... E essa linda garota me daria o prazer desta contra dança?

Marguerite: Claro. Porque não?

Tomando-lhe as mãos, saem para perto do gramofone, onde John coloca um disco para tocar. E saem valsando. Ned tira Verônica para dançar e Challenger, a Finn.

Dançaram quase o disco todo.

Finn estava emocionadíssima com o baile que fizeram pra ela, podia se ver nos olhos da moça o brilho da alegria de estar feliz e acolhida no seio de uma família.

Verônica interrompeu a valsa, lembrando-os bailarinos que ainda tinham um banquete para cear.

Mallone e Challenger encaminharam seus pares a mesa. Marguerite já estava indo atrás, mas Roxton a segurou.

Marguerite: Vamos John.

Roxton: Espere a musica terminar, quero ficar mais um pouco assim juntinho com você. Já disse como você é linda.

Marguerite: Hoje ainda não... (Ela sorri ternamente para ele)

Roxton: (aproximando-a de si, fala-lhe ao pé do ouvido) Você é linda, linda, linda e eu te amo.

Marguerite se afasta um pouco para olha-lo nos olhos, ele a segura, não permitindo que ela escape mais uma vez.

Mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que ele abertamente declara seu amor, Marguerite ainda não se sente à altura de aceitar ser amada. Seus traumas, seus bloqueios, seu histórico ainda tem um peso em seu coração. Peso que ela não consegue se livrar.

Marguerite: John...

Roxton: Eu ainda não terminei, me escute, por favor. (Marguerite se cala num sorriso.) Eu, eu já não consigo mais pensar em minha vida sem você. Cada dia neste platô, sua presença tem sido mais importante para mim, Marguerite. E eu não sei se um dia vamos realmente conseguir... Conseguir voltar para casa... Casa, nossa casa é aqui. A essa altura o mundo já nos esqueceu, e só temos uns aos outros. E eu só tenho você. E você, Marguerite é tudo o que eu quero nesta vida.

Marguerite: Oras John...

Roxton: Não. Deixe-me terminar. (ele a solta e apenas segura as mãos dela entre as suas) Marguerite, case-se comigo.

Marguerite: (Chocada) O quê? Quero dizer... Como? ... Preciso...

Verônica chama-os de longe.

Verônica: Comer! É hora de comer. Marguerite, Roxton, venham.

Marguerite: Comer. Isso, não consigo raciocinar com estomago vazio. Podemos ir agora.

Roxton: Mas Marguerite... Preciso de uma resposta.

Marguerite: Depois, estão nos chamando.

Ela se desvencilha dele e sai rapidamente em direção a sala de jantar. Frustrado, Roxton aguarda uns momentos para se recuperar e depois vai ao encontro dos amigos.

Durante o banquete corria tudo bem. Roxton estava frustrado com mais uma fuga de Marguerite. Esta se sentia acuada pela felicidade que lhe batia a porta mais uma vez.

À parte das agruras sentimentais, os demais estavam entretidos na conversa e Marguerite tentava se embriagar para ter uma desculpa e ganhar tempo.

Finn: Nossa! Nunca vi tanta comida junta...

Verônica: Ah, mas ainda tem o bolo.

Mallone: E deve estar uma delícia. Fizemos umas velas com cera de abelhas, pra você soprar e fazer um desejo, Finn.

Challenger: Isso é uma tradição familiar. Não tem nenhum respaldo científico, mas se você acreditar de verdade, o universo conspirará a seu favor.

Verônica: São 22 velinhas, não é?

Finn: É sim.

Verônica: Então vamos lá. Colocando velinhas.

Mallone: E quantas velinhas colocaremos no seu, Verônica?

Verônica: 23, mas ainda falta uma estação para isso. E você Ned?

Mallone: 25 velinhas. E você Challenger?

Challenger: Oras, nessa altura da vida não conto mais 'velinhas'...

Finn: Ah, sem essa Challenger, você ainda é novo.

Challenger: Obrigada, minha querida, mas eu sou um cientista realista. Já não sou um garoto...

Finn: E quantas velinhas esse cientista realista vai soprar da próxima vez?

Challenger: 57. E com muito orgulho. Sou um dos membros mais jovens da sociedade científica de Londres!

Roxton: É mesmo. Ainda nem tem cabelos brancos.

Mallone: E você Roxton, quantas velinhas.

Roxton: 36.

Finn: Só faltou a Marguerite. Quantas velinhas, Marguerite?

Marguerite: (Blasè) Eu não sopro velinhas.

Finn: Porque não?

Marguerite: Porque eu não gosto de soprar velinhas. (Aparentando estar embriagada) E eu vou me retirar. Feliz aniversário pra você Finn, e divirtam-se todos. (Levanta-se e sai ligeiramente cambaleante)

Mallone: O que foi que deu nela?

Verônica: Estamos falando de Marguerite, não precisa dar alguma coisa, ela é sempre assim estranha. Pelo menos não foi mal educada dessa vez...

Finn: Não, mas essa cena não me convenceu... Ela ta escondendo alguma coisa...

Roxton: É melhor eu ir falar com ela. (Levanta-se e sai)

Challenger: Eu acho que sei qual é o problema.

Todos olham para Challenger esperando uma resposta.

Enquanto Roxton ia atrás de Marguerite, as atenções estavam todas voltadas para Challenger como se ele fosse um oráculo sabedor dos mistérios de Marguerite Krux. E este fez uma longa pausa que deixou a curiosidade dos demais a for da pele.

Mallone: Vamos Challenger, diga-nos o que sabe.

Challenger: Bom, no dia que aconteceu, nem você nem Finn estavam aqui. Verônica estava.

Verônica: A que dia você se refere Challenger?

Challenger: (sentencioso) No dia que Marguerite, você e Roxton foram atacados por aquele ninja.

Verônica: Isso aconteceu no mesmo dia que ela revelou porque tinha financiado a sua expedição.

Mallone: Sei, a história do Oroborus, mas o que tem isso a ver?

Finn: Não to entendendo nada...

Challenger: O oroborus é a chave para os mistérios de Marguerite.

Verônica: Nossa... Eu nem me toquei disso, se não...

Finn: Pára, pára, pára! Afinal de constas, do que vocês estão falando?

Mallone: Agora entendi.

Finn: Então dá pra me explicar?

Mallone: Pelo que Verônica me contou, Marguerite veio para o platô para procurar o oroborus, pois com ele poderia reaver de Chan a certidão de nascimento dela, que ela mesma nunca viu.

Finn: Então ela ta chateada por causa da história das velinhas...

Verônica: Pelo jeito é.

Mallone: Eu e essa minha boca grande... Mas como podia imaginar...

Finn: Não queria que minha festa deixasse a Madge deprimida...

Challenger: (abraçando-a) Não se culpe, minha querida. Marguerite é uma mulher muito complicada mesmo. Se não fosse hoje, seria outro dia. Isso sempre acontece quando deixamos assuntos mal resolvidos no passado.

Mallone: É mesmo...

Verônica: Bom, foi mancada, mas não precisamos ficar todos chateados por isso, amanhã ela vai acordar de mau humor, como sempre e ela vai sobreviver a isso também, como sobreviveu a tudo na vida. Vamos, nos animar!

Challenger: É verdade. Roxton cuidará bem de Madge e cabe a nós, mantermos a alegria desta casa. Há estudos que dizem que a felicidade é contagiante...

Verônica: É mesmo Challenger? Então, devemos nos alegrar para animar nossa Madge amanhã. Vamos, vocês nem provaram o bolo ainda...

A pesar das tentativas de Verônica de dissipar o clima ruim que ficou na mesa, todos ficaram constrangidos pela história.

No quarto de Maguerite, ela fingia-se mais embriagada do que realmente estava e Roxton tentava descobrir a causa de seu mal estar.

Roxton: Oras Marguerite pare de fingir! Me diz logo o que está te incomodando. Foi o meu pedido? O que há de errado com você?

Marguerite: Estou com dor de cabeça. Deixe-me sozinha. Não quero conversar. Não agora. Vá embora Lord Roxton.

Roxton: Como é que eu posso ir e deixar você assim?

Marguerite: Virando-se e caminhando em qualquer direção pra longe daqui. Me deixe.

Roxton: Com você não dá mesmo pra conversar!

Irritado, Lorde Roxton dá as costas e sai do quarto dela deixando-a sozinha, como ela queria. Ele vai direto pra sala, bufando de raiva.

Ao chegar lá e recebido com olhares curiosos.

Roxton: O que vocês estão olhando?

"Para que servem os amigos senão para nos apoiar nas horas difíceis. É, e essas pessoas já se tornaram mais que amigos, são minha família." – pensou Lord Roxton ao receber abraços de apoio depois de narrar o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Marguerite.

Verônica: Vai passar, Roxton. Ela te ama.

Challenger: Amanhã, depois que carraspana passar ela vai voltar ao normal.

Mallone: É sim, amigo, ela vai aceitar seu pedido e teremos um lindo casamento aqui no platô! E eu vou escrever tudo no meu diário e publicar quando voltarmos a Londres. Afinal de contas, você é um aristocrata.

Finn estava sorrindo, mas seu pensamento distante.

Mallone: E vamos fazer uma festa de casamento tão boa, ou melhor, do que esta festa que fizemos hoje, não é mesmo Finn?

Finn: (Levanta-se frustrada e sai da mesa) Com licença.

Roxton levanta-se e vai atrás dela.

Roxton: Hei Finn., espere. O que houve?

Finn: É tudo culpa minha.

Roxton: Não.

Finn: É sim. Se eu não tivesse inventado toda essa coisa de festa, Marguerite não teria ficado assim deprimida por causa desse negócio da certidão...

Roxton: Olha, Finn, não se culpe por isso. Carregar culpas é um fardo muito pesado, e eu sei bem disso. Não queira carrega-lo.

Finn: Mas a culpa foi minha...

Roxton: Não, Finn. Marguerite é como um vulcão latente, nunca se sabe ao certo quando vai explodir. E isso independe de nós. Conviver com ela é adoravelmente perigoso.

Finn: Você a ama...

Roxton: Mais do que tudo na vida...

Finn: (Sorrindo para ele) Obrigada.

Roxton: Pelo quê?

Finn: Conversar isso comigo.

Roxton: Não tem de quê.

Finn: Tenho que ir.

Roxton: Para onde?

Finn: Tirar esse vestido. É lindo, mas é difícil andar com essa produção toda...

Roxton: Imagino... Ah Finn, você está linda vestida como uma dama.

Finn sorri em agradecimento e desaparece para a ala dos quartos.

Naquela noite, quando todos já haviam se recolhido, Finn se levantou na calada da noite e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Marguerite. Ela dormia profundamente, havia bebido bastante e chorado sozinha por longo tempo.

Sorrateiramente, aproveitando a pouca luz da lua que iluminava alguma parte do cômodo, ela abriu gavetas, porta jóia e até enfiou a mão por baixo do travesseiro onde Marguerite reclinava a cabeça, e nada. Pensou em desistir, mas afastou a idéia de si.

Finn: Mas onde é que ela guarda o medalhão... (sussurrou baixinho)

Baixando os olhos, viu encostada junto a cama o par de botas de Marguerite. Lembrou-se que lhe contaram que ela trazia sempre a metade do oroborus que surrupiou do Chan dentro do salto da bota. E foi verificar. Lá estava o medalhão.

De posse do medalhão, Finn foi até o laboratório e pegou um diário de Challenger que relatava o dia que descobriram o oroborus e a história que Marguerite contou.

Finn: Isso deve servir. Agora, vamos lá! ... Como é que liga isso... Droga, nenhum botãozinho... Aff...

Pense Finn, pense. Como foi que a Madge usou quando foi te salvar? Ai que bom se o Challenger pudesse ajudar agora... O professor tem sempre uma resposta pra todas as perguntas. Não, não posso envolve-lo nisso. Talvez ele tenha escrito algo a respeito...

Ela começa a folear o diário procurando alguma anotação que fizesse alusão ao oroborus, mas não encontra nada consistente... Resolve procurar nos diários dos pais de Verônica. E encontra um texto que explicava qual era a lenda do oroborus.

Finn: Hum não dá pra entender muito isso, mas acho que não vai ser impossível.

Depois de tentar pela terceira vez, ela consegue abrir um portal e some por ele.

Pequim, 1912.

Na sala do palácio de Chan, ele está chantageando Marguerite com a certidão de nascimento dela em mãos. Os guardas a seguravam enquanto Chan lhe dizia o preço de saber quem ela realmente era.

Um portal temporal abre-se e Finn surge através dele numa câmara anexa a sala onde Marguerite e Chan estavam. Ela observa a conversa através de um biombo.

Finn: (sussurrando para si mesma) Droga, eles estão falando em chinês... Não to entendendo nada.

De repente Chan manda levarem Marguerite. Ela esperneia, mas os guardas a levam.

Os olhos de Finn que não se desviavam do documento que Chan carregava em suas mãos, perdeu toda a importância assim que ela viu Marguerite ser levada pelos guardas.

Mudança de planos, ela precisava livrar Marguerite das mãos daqueles capangas violentos.

Ao cair à noite, Finn andou pé ante pé procurando por Marguerite. Ao descer um corredor escuro ouviu gritos. Reconheceu a voz de Marguerite e aproximou-se do lugar, tomando cuidado pra não ser vista. Achou um esconderijo que lhe permitia ver o que acontecia.

Era uma sala de horrores.

Amarrada com as mãos para trás, Marguerite estava indefesa, a mercê da força bruta dos seus algozes.

Soldado: Onde está John Howlet? Onde está o ouro do Chan?

Marguerite: (De joelhos em frente a uma grande tina de água) Eu não sei!

Soldado: Mergulhem!

Outros dois soldados da guarda de Chan enfiaram bruscamente e cabeça dela dentro da água e seguraram para q ela não submergisse. Ela se debatia enquanto seus pulmões não suportavam mais a abstinência de oxigênio.

Depois de quase 3 minutos eles tiraram-na da água.

Soldado: Agora que está com a cabeça fresca, espero que tenha uma resposta mais adequada. Onde está seu maldito marido e o ouro do Chan?

Ofegante e muito cansada mais uma vez ela responde que não sabe. Que não sabe de nada.

Enfurecido o soldado dá-lhe uma bofetada no rosto que a lança ao chão.

Finn está desesperada assistindo a cena. Não pode suportar ver isso sem nada fazer.

Soldado: Oras, senhora Howllet, a senhora está toda suja. Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso. Levem-na para a tina.

Marguerite mal tem forças pra reagir. Levaram-na até uma tina grande cheia de água e lançaram na dentro. Com as mãos amarradas e quase inconsciente de tanto apanhar, ela se esforça pra conseguir uma posição que consiga tirar a cabeça pra fora d'água pra respirar. Mas antes que ela conseguisse se equilibrar, dois baldes com moréias são jogados na mesma tina.

Assustada ela se debate, perdendo mais o equilíbrio. As moréias começam a liberar cargas elétricas nela, cada uma não tem carga muito grande, mas várias ao mesmo tempo davam-lhe tantos choques, que ela estava lutando muito para não perder a consciência e se afogar.

Enquanto ela se debatia dentro d'água, os chineses zombavam em sua própria língua. Momentos depois, Marguerite não suportou a dor e desmaiou. Para afogar-se seria questão de minutos. Os soldados continuavam zombando.

Finn não podia esperar mais, sua amiga estava prestes a morrer. Ela lembrou-se que o oroborus dava indestrutibilidade ao seu portador. Lembrou-se de quando Marguerite levou um tiro a queima roupa de Julia e levantou pouco depois como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não tendo mais duvidas, empunhou sua balestra emirando no coração do soldado atirou. Os outros dois se viraram para ver o inimigo e tomaram também dardos certeiros no coração.

Ela correu até a tira onde Marguerite estava se afogando e tirou-a de lá. As moréias também lhe deram choques, mas a adrenalina era tanta que ela nem percebeu.

Marguerite não estava mais respirando.

Finn: Madge! Madge, não morra agora.

Das não muitas coisas que Finn aprendeu em seu tempo, uma foi manobras de ressusitação, coisa que para os refugiados era muito importante, praticamente um fator de sobrevivência social. E valendo-se disso, começou uma massagem toráxica, bem como respiração forçada.

Finn: 1, 2, 3, ... Vamos Madge, acorde. (Clamava enquanto procedia o salvamento)

Na primeira vez, Madge não respondeu, mas Finn não desanimou, tentou outra vez e finalmente Marguerite começou a tossir a água que engulira e voltar a si. Aliviada, Finn a abraça.

Ouve-se no corredor passos se aproximando. Outros soldados ou o próprio Chan estavam chegando.

Finn: Mas que droga! Essa agora... Vamos ter que sair daqui Madge.

Marguerite: Quem é você?

Finn: Eu sou uma amiga.

Marguerite: Obrigada.

Finn: (sorri pra ela) Não tem de quê. Mas agora temos que dar o fora daqui.

A porta se abre e Chan adentra ao recintuo. Espanta-se ao ver seus soldados mortos. Procura por Marguerite mas não a encontra.

Platô na América do Sul, 1922.

Finn: Vamos pra casa, Challenger vai cuidar de você.

Marguerite: Ai, ai... Mas que raio de lugar é este?

Finn: Este é o platô. Vamos pra casa da arvore, lá vamos cuidar de você.

Finn praticamente arrasta Marguerite até a casa da árvore que não estava longe dali.

Marguerite: Como é que viemos parar numa selva tropical? Estávamos em Pequim...

Finn: Isso é uma longa história... Depois eu explico.

Ambas chegaram a base da arvore da casa de Verônica.

Finn: Ué? Cadê a cerca?

Barrulhos de raptor rondando. Marguerite ainda sangrava e o cheiro de sangue atraiu os predadores.

Marguerite: Que barrulho é esse?

Finn: Raptors. Você odeia raptors desde que não sejam servidos como jantar. Vamos entrar. Aqui somos presas fáceis.

As duas sobem pelo elevador. Marguerite está sangrando, sentindo fortes dores abdominais, mal consegue se agüentar sobre as pernas.

Marguerite: Me ajude... eu vou... (desmaia ainda no elevador)

Finn: Marguerite!

O elevador chega ao topo. Finn arrasta Marguerite pra dentro da sala e leva-a até o sofá mais próximo.

Finn: (Corre para o laboratório) Challenger! Socorro! Mallone! Roxton! Verônica! Onde estão todos?

Não encontrando ninguém ela volta correndo para a sala onde deixou Marguerite. Antes de chegar, Verônica surge a sua frente.

Finn: Graças a Deus você está em casa. Venha, precisamos ajudar Marguerite.

Verônica: Quem é você? O que está fazendo na minha casa?

Finn: Como assim Vê? Você ta de brincadeira...

Verônica: Como sabe o meu nome?

Finn: Verônica, não tenho tempo pra isso agora. A Madge ta lá no sofá desmaiada e com hemorragia. Temos que fazer alguma coisa, se não, nem sei... (Vai passar por Verônica pra continuar em direção a sala, mas Verônica aponta a faca pra ela)

Verônica: E melhor você, seja lá quem for, ter uma boa explicação para isso.

Finn: O que está acontecendo Vê? Cadê o Challenger? E o Mallone?

Verônica: Não sei quem são esses nem quem é você.

Finn: Ah que saco, parece que ficou maluca. Dá licença, preciso ajudar a Madge.

Finn ultrapassa Verônica e ruma a sala. Madge continua desacordada. Verônica, sem entender direito a situação a segue.

Verônica: Mas quem é essa mulher?

Finn: Acho que bateu a cabeça de novo e perdeu a memória... É a Marguerite. 10 anos mais nova.

Verônica: Ela está muito machucada. (abaixa-se para examina-la. Tocando em sua roupa, detecta o sangramento) Essa moça está tendo um aborto.

Finn: Ai meu Deus! O que a gente faz agora? Ela, ela vai...

Verônica: Não. Já vi como se cuida disso. Vou ajudar sua amiga. Mesmo não sabendo quem são vocês.

Finn: Aff... Precisamos cuidar da Marguerite agora.

Verônica: Vamos leva-la para o quarto.

Aquele foi um dia difícil. As duvidas e os não entendimentos pipocavam na cabeça de Verônica e Finn. Em meio a essas confusões tentava salvar a vida de Marguerite que estava padecendo de uma hemorragia.

Depois de horas tratando dos ferimentos de Marguerite, as três estavam esgotadas quando anoiteceu.

Colocaram Marguerite para dormir num dos quartos e tendo juntado todo o material voltaram para a sala.

Finn: Que dia!

Verônica: Sua amiga vai ficar bem. (confortando-a) Ela perdeu muito sangue, vai precisar ficar de repouso por alguns dias, mas vai ficar boa logo.

Finn: Obrigada Verônica.

Verônica: Rss... E agora, você vai me contar quem são vocês? De onde vieram e como vieram parar aqui na minha casa?

Finn: Ah não... De novo essa história... Mas como pode? Como que você não sabe quem somos nós? Vai fazer um ano que moro aqui com você, o Challenger, o Mallone, o Roxton e a Marguerite. Somos uma família!

Verônica: (Desacreditando) Olha aqui, Finn, eu nunca vi nem você nem a sua amiga que está lá no quarto, muito menos ouvi falar desses homens que você está falando.

Finn: Ok. Alguma coisa deu errada... Isso não era pra estar acontecendo...

Verônica: Do que está falando?

Finn: Eu vou contar. Tudo começou quando eu voltei no tempo, 10 anos atrás para pegar a certidão de nascimento da Madge, porque ela estava muito triste com uma brincadeira que o Mallone fez na minha festa de aniversário. Então quando eu cheguei no palácio do Chan, vi a Madge sendo torturada e tirei ela de lá antes que eles a matassem e ai...

Verônica: Pare! Como assim você pode viajar no tempo?

Finn: Bom, eu não tenho prática nisso, mas sim eu posso. Já fiz algumas viagens, na primeira eu vim de 2130 para o platô em 1922, depois quando o platô tava explodindo fui transportada de volta para nova Amazônia em 2130, depois a Madge me trouxe de volta para o platô, e agora, dessa vez, voltei para 1912 em Pequim para buscar a certidão da Madge.

Verônica: Já te disseram que você é louca?

Finn: Você não está acreditando em nada do que eu digo, não é?

Verônica: Me desculpe, mas convenhamos essas suas histórias são completamente absurdas.

Finn: Eu posso provar que estou dizendo a verdade.

Verônica: É mesmo?

Finn: Seu nome é Verônica Layton. (Verônica arqueia uma sobrancelha surpresa por ela saber até seu sobrenome) Seu pai chama-se Thomas e sua mãe Abigail. Você teve um namorado da tribo dos zanga chamado Danú. Pretendiam se casar, mas ele sumiu.

Verônica: (Espantada, mas ainda cética) Ok, é impressionante, mas há diversas tribos aqui no platô que conheceram meus pais e a mim. Você poderia ter sabido a respeito em uma delas.

Finn: Quando criança você tinha um leão de pelúcia que se chamava Edward. Foi presente de seu pai.

Verônica: (agora convencida que talvez a garota estivesse falando a verdade). Mas como você soube disso?

Finn: Eu sei muitas coisas sobre você, Verônica. E foi você quem me contou.

Verônica: Então é verdade... Vocês viajaram no tempo e espaço...

Finn: Foi. Mas algo deu errado. Era para voltarmos para o mesmo dia que parti, praticamente alguns seguidos depois que parti para que Marguerite não desconfiasse que eu peguei o oroborus dela.

Verônica: Sente-se Finn, e me conte tudo desde o principio, pra eu entender o que está acontecendo.

Nas horas seguintes Finn descreveu tudo o que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Já era madrugada quando ela terminou.

Na manhã seguinte, Verônica acordou e preparou um desjejum com frutas e sucos para suas hospedes. Finn acordou uma hora depois quando tudo já estava pronto.

Finn: Bom dia.

Verônica: Bom dia. Preparei um desjejum. Venha comer.

Finn: Que maravilha! Estou morta de fome.

Verônica: Estive pensando a respeito de tudo o que você me contou ontem a noite.

Finn: É mesmo?

Verônica: Sim. Lembro de ter lido em algum dos livros de meu pai sobre a linha do tempo. Havia um filosofo, um tal se Santo Agostinho que fala sobre isso. Preciso encontrar esse livro, talvez tenhamos alguma explicação a partir dele.

Finn: Também espero.

Verônica: Bom, mas isso vai ter de esperar. Vou levar algo pra Marguerite comer.

Finn: Precisamos contar que ela perdeu o bebê?

Verônica: Porquê? Estava pensando em guardar em segredo?

Finn: Não, mas é que... Bom, ela vai ficar arrasada. Sabe, essa foi a grande mágoa da vida dela... O marido tinha sido sumido e ela viveu pensando que ele tinha deixado ela pra trás e roubado um ouro do Chan, o cara que mandou torturar ela, e por isso ela culpava o James por todas desgraças que aconteceram com ela.

Verônica: E esse James também morava junto com vocês? Você não disse que ela e o Lord Roxton eram apaixonados?...

Finn: O James? Não, ele tinha sido raptado na época e um dia apareceu aqui no platô e foi embora no dia seguinte. Depois nunca mais o vimos... Afinal ela era viúva de marido vivo... Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

Verônica: Bom... Vamos lá. Mas você conta isso a ela.

Finn: Marguerite.

Verônica: Vamos acorde Marguerite.

Marguerite resiste, mas enfim abre os olhos.

Marguerite: (confusa e debilitada) Onde estou? Quem são vocês?

Por causa dos ferimentos e da hemorragia, ela passou a maior parte do tempo desacordada, entregue aos cuidados de Verônica e Finn.

Verônica: Calma. Não vamos lhe fazer mal.

Finn: Você está entre amigas.

Marguerite: Isso eu já percebi. Mas onde estou e quem são vocês?

Verônica: Você está na minha casa, no platô. Eu sou Verônica.

Finn: Eu sou a Finn.

Marguerite: Ahmm... (Para Finn) Você é a moça que me salvou dos soldados do Chan.

Finn: Isso, você lembrou!

Marguerite: Claro que lembro, machucaram meu corpo, mas meu cérebro ainda pensa claramente...

Verônica olha interrogativa para Finn.

Finn: (sorrindo pra Verônica) Ela é sempre assim...

Marguerite: (Sentando na cama) Como é que eu vim parar aqui?

Verônica: Ah, isso é uma longa história...

Marguerite: Acho que não tenho outros compromissos para hoje. Podem começar. Sou toda ouvidos.

Finn começa a contar toda a história desde que ela mesma chegou no platô, da expedição Challenger, da festa de aniversário, do oroborus, da viagem no tempo e do salvamento. Chegando na parte em que chegaram a casa da arvore, quando Marguerite desmaiou, Finn fez uma pausa.

Marguerite: Impressionante a criatividade dessa moça... Mas me diga, o que aconteceu quando chegamos aqui. Essa parte parece ser mais verídica.

Verônica e Finn se encararam.

Verônica: Apesar dessa história, quando vocês chegaram aqui na minha casa, você estava descordada, muito machucada e com hemorragia, devido aos ferimentos.

Marguerite: Hemorragia...?

Verônica: É. Você perdeu... muito sangue... e...

Finn: Nós cuidamos de você, mas não...

Marguerite: (apreensiva) Mas não o quê?

Finn: Não pudemos salva-lo.

Marguerite: (uma lagrima já se formava no canto do olho) O quê?

Finn: Não pudemos salva-lo... Você perdeu o bebê que estava esperando.

Marguerite chorou. Verônica ofereceu um abraço que ela a principio recusou, mas sentia-se fraca e desamparada, acabou aceitando. Finn veio abraça-la depois.

Marguerite: (aos prantos) É tudo culpa do maldito James...

Finn: Não, James não é culpado.

Marguerite: Como pode dizer isso? Se ele não tivesse roubado o ouro e desaparecido do Chan eu não teria perdido meu bebê.

Finn: James não roubou nada, ele foi raptado por uma agencia de segurança.

Marguerite: Como você pode saber disso?

Finn: Eu vim do futuro. Sei de um monte de coisas...

Marguerite continuou chorando, mas a mágoa que estava se formando contra James Howllet se dissipou.

O desgaste emocional deixou-a muito cansada. Verônica preparou-lhe um chá calmante e ela voltou a dormir.

Finn e Verônica deixaram-na descansar e voltaram a sala.

Verônica: Eu estava pensando numa coisa, Finn.

Finn: No quê?

Verônica: Você alterou o passado tirando Marguerite do tempo dela.

Finn: Mas eles iam mata-la.

Verônica: Não. Poderia sofrer muito, mais iria sobreviver. Sem ela, não houve nenhuma expedição Challenger. É por isso que eles não estão aqui. E você, bem, estaria ainda vivendo no seu tempo, na nova Amazônia, ou nem existiria no futuro...

Finn: Como não?

Verônica: Não sou entendida no assunto, mas é uma questão de lógica. Veja, se você tirou uma peça do lugar, como pode saber se a sucessão de eventos conseqüentes serão os mesmos? Pode ser que você tenha se apagado da história... Afinal só vai nascer daqui há mais de um século... Pode ser que a mudança na história de Marguerite tenha influenciado todo o mundo.

Finn: Você ta falado sério?

Verônica: Sim. Acompanhe meu raciocínio: Eu sempre estive aqui no platô. Por causa de Marguerite, a expedição Challenger veio para o platô, e de acordo com o que você diz, vieram morar aqui na minha casa. E você veio para este tempo por causa de uma experiência do professor Challenger, que só fez a experiência porque estava aqui no platô, pois Marguerite financiou a expedição. Portanto, sem ela, nada de expedição, e nada de Finn.

Finn: Droga! Isso faz sentido. Então, tudo isso aqui seria...

Verônica: Uma realidade alternativa.

Finn: Realidade alternativa?

Verônica: Se você mudou o passado, o futuro mudou também.

Finn: Mas... Então eu estraguei tudo?

Verônica: Não sei... Nessa realidade talvez sim, mas na outra, da qual você saiu, talvez não... Não sei dizer o impacto que isso terá nos acontecimentos. Você sumiu da sua realidade e veio parar aqui.

Finn: Isso quer dizer que perdi minha família... Outra vez...

Verônica: Eu não estou dizendo isso, só to tentando entender essa sua viagem no tempo.

Completamente desnorteada Finn desespera-se.

Finn: Eu estraguei tudo Verônica... Estraguei tudo!

Verônica: Não. Talvez...

Finn: Mas e agora como vai ser? Tenho que devolver Marguerite ao tempo dela.

Verônica: Será que isso iria funcionar?

Finn: Como não? Se eu tirei ela de lá e tudo mudou, se eu devolver ela, tudo voltará ao normal.

Verônica: Mas contou muitas coisas a ela. Será que isso não influenciará as decisões dela? Talvez mude tudo de novo para uma outra realidade...

Finn: (Explodindo) Mas que idiota que eu sou! Como fui fazer isso?

Verônica: Hei, hei, hei. Não adianta se desesperar. O que está feito, está feito.

Finn: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Verônica: Que não há como saber se qualquer ação que você fizer vai alterar a história de algum modo. Podem existir milhares de futuros alternativos assim como milhares de passados... E além do mais, depois de tanto tempo sozinha nessa casa, até que é bom ter companhia.

Dois dias depois, Marguerite já conseguia se levantar. Ainda sentia dores, mas estava em franca recuperação. Apesar do mau humor de Marguerite, Verônica estava gostando de ter hospedes que lhe faziam companhia. Finn disfarçava, mas estava angustiada pela trapalhada que tinha feito alterando o futuro de todos.

Marguerite ainda estava muito sensível por causa da perda do bebê, mas estava mais conformada.

Durante o jantar, Verônica instigava Finn a contar como era a realidade de onde ela tinha vindo. E ela contava com saudades.

Marguerite: Então quer dizer que autêntico lord queria se casar comigo?

Finn: Pois é, apesar de ser uma pessoa complicada e chata às vezes, ele te adora... Vai entender os homens...

Marguerite: Eu chata? Vocês achavam isso?

Finn: Chata, rabugenta, egoísta, falsa...

Marguerite: Puxa... Vocês deviam me detestar...

Finn: Que nada, a gente te amava apesar de tudo. É isso que as famílias fazem.

Verônica: Chega a ser difícil de imaginar ela tão... Assim como você contou Finn. Esta Marguerite que está aqui parece ser bem menos dura que a outra que você conheceu.

Marguerite: A gente se endurece com as situações da vida pra poder sobreviver, Verônica. Ninguém melhor que você pra saber disso.

Verônica: É verdade. Viver aqui sozinha todo esse tempo fez de mim uma pessoa mais dura, mais forte.

Finn: E as duas morrem de medo de se apaixonar...

Madge e Verônica se entreolham.

Marguerite: Eu sou casada ainda. Se for verdade o que você diz a respeito do James.

Verônica: E eu... Bem não sei de nada disso...

Finn: Pois é... Não sabendo de nada a Verônica ia cozinhando o Ned em banho Maria por vários anos...

Marguerite: Mas e você, Finn? Não tinha nenhum bom partido?

Verônica: É mesmo, está a dias contando dos outros e não fala quase nada de você mesma. Qual é a sua história nessa realidade de onde você veio?

Finn: Ah... Minha vida era tão triste antes de encontrar o Challenger e a Marguerite em Nova Amazônia... Depois que voltei no tempo junto com eles e o Roxton, minha vida mudou completamente. Apesar dos dinossauros e todas as criaturas e pessoas estranhas e perigosas que encontramos neste platô, conviver com Challenger, Marguerite, Roxton foi muito bom, e depois quando Verônica voltou foi melhor ainda, pois você era para mim como a irmã que eu nunca tive. Ai veio o Mallone, que tinha sumido e voltou. Ele é muito divertido e inteligente. Animava a casa. Juntos nos tornamos uma família.

Marguerite: Espero não ter sido a "mãe" de toda essa gente...

Finn: Não, definitivamente não. Mas o professor Challenger era pra mim como um pai, que eu não tive. Queria voltar para casa...

Marguerite: Ai se eu tivesse casa pra voltar... Com James desaparecido, se eu voltar pra 1912, os homens do Chan vão me caçar por todos os lugares... Agora não sei o que é pior, samurais assassinos ou dinossauros famintos...

Verônica: (cortando o assunto) Está tarde. Vamos dormir. Amanhã é dia de caça. (se levanta e vai para o quarto)

Marguerite: O que há com ela?

Finn: Ela não quer que vamos embora daqui.

Marguerite: E porque iríamos? (também se levanta e vai para o quarto.)

Finn fica sozinha na mesa. Pensando no que Verônica e Madge disseram. Ambas estavam mais felizes do jeito que as coisas estavam agora, mas isso mudava tudo, principalmente a sua vida, perdendo sua família tão querida do jeito que a conhecia.

Ficou pensando em como poderia consertar as coisas. Pensou por horas. A pequena chama da vela que iluminava o ambiente e os seus pensamentos estava se esmaecendo quando ela teve uma idéia.

Assim que a vela se apagou, estava pronta para executa-la sem demora. Afinal, tinha o tempo a seu dispor. E o usou.

No quarto de Marguerite, ela dormia profundamente.

Sorrateiramente, aproveitando a pouca luz da lua que iluminava alguma parte do cômodo, ela abriu gavetas, porta jóia e até enfiou a mão por baixo do travesseiro onde Marguerite reclinava a cabeça, e nada. Pensou em desistir, mas afastou a idéia de si.

Finn: Mas onde é que ela guarda o medalhão... (sussurrou baixinho)

Baixando os olhos, viu encostada junto a cama o par de botas de Marguerite. Lembrou-se que lhe contaram que ela trazia sempre a metade do oroborus que surrupiou do Chan dentro do salto da bota. E foi verificar. Lá também não estava o medalhão.

Frustrada Finn desistiu da idéia, pelo menos por aquela noite. Voltou ao seu quarto e encontrou um bilhete sobre o travesseiro. No bilhete dizia: "Esqueça a idéia de voltar no tempo. Foi a pior idéia que já tive, vai estragar tudo".

Sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, ficou assombrada ao reconhecer sua própria letra no bilhete. E ficou ali parada tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

De volta ao quarto de Marguerite, Finn devolvia o oroborus ao seu lugar, antes que Marguerite percebesse que tinha sido tirado de lá.

Mas no meio da vigília da noite, quando o sono fica mais leve, ao menor sinal de barulho, quem se acostumou à vida na selva acorda alerta. E Marguerite acordou e num reflexo agarrou o braço da Finn.

Marguerite: O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Finn: Droga! Eu posso explicar...

Como é difícil explicar as coisas para uma mulher furiosa, Marguerite não deixou Finn se explicar direito e foi fazendo alarde, o que acordou a todos.

Logo apareceram Roxton, Mallone e Verônica pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Challenger veio depois.

Marguerite estava acusando Finn de tentar surrupiar o oroborus enquanto os demais tentavam entender as explicações de Finn que mal conseguia falar.

De repente, ouve-se uma voz conhecida chegando por trás de todos.

Finn: O que está acontecendo ai?

Assombro geral. Todos se viraram. Era Finn.

Challenger: Ó céus? Mas como isso é possível?

Mallone: Mas são duas?

Finn: (A que não tinha feito a viagem no tempo) Mas sou eu... Como é que eu to aqui e ali...

Finn: (A que tinha feito a viagem) Eu posso explicar.

Challenger: Ótimo! Estamos esperando ansiosamente.

Todos foram para a sala, sentaram-se a mesa e a Finn que viajou no tempo começou a descrever sua aventura, concluindo que tinha voltado para tentar impedir a si mesma de fazer a viagem e assim não alterar mais o passado e o futuro.

Finn: (A que não tinha feito a viagem no tempo) Isso explica o bilhete.

Finn: (A que tinha feito a viagem) Eu escrevi pra evitar que você insistisse na idéia e tentasse de novo.

Marguerite: Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso por minha causa...

Finn: (A que tinha feito a viagem) Bom, eu não queria que você ficasse triste por minha causa, então pensei que se conseguisse a sua certidão, você ficaria mais feliz e sairia da defensiva o tempo todo... Talvez aceitasse o pedido do Roxton depois disso. Me desculpe, mas eu só queria te ver feliz, assim como eu estava. (Para a Finn que não fez a viagem) Não é mesmo?

Finn: (A que não tinha feito a viagem) Eu fiquei muito chateada de pensar que a minha alegria tinha causado a sua tristeza. Precisava dar um jeito nisso. Mas parece que não deu muito certo...

Roxton: Garota, tas... Vocês são loucas...

Mallone: Impressionante!

Verônica: Mas agora temos duas Finn? Se uma conseguiu impedir a viagem da outra, porque estão as duas aqui e agora?

Marguerite: Essa é uma boa pergunta... Challenger?

Challenger: Realmente, estava pensando nisso também. Analisando os fatos, acho que esta Finn criou uma ruptura no espaço tempo abrindo um paradoxo temporal e tornando-se atemporal, uma viajante errante.

Finn: (A que tinha feito a viagem) E isso é ruim?

Challenger: Não sei ao certo. Mas o fato é que existem duas de você agora, sendo que são a mesma pessoa numa mesma realidade temporal. Isso é fenômeno praticamente impossível...

Marguerite: Nada é impossível nesse platô.

Challenger: Realmente, em função das experiências que já vivemos aqui, pode-se afirmar isso.

Finn: (A que não tinha feito a viagem) Mas como isso via ficar? Vamos conviver eu e ela (apontando para a outra Finn) na mesma casa, no mesmo tempo?

Mallone: Eu não entendo muito disso de viagem no tempo, mas já fiz uma matéria sobre o assunto no tempo que trabalhava em Nova York e de acordo com minha pesquisa, se a Finn impediu a si mesma de fazer a viagem, a viagem nunca teria sido feita e a que viajou no tempo deveria desaparecer... Ou não?

Challenger: Teoricamente sim, mas isso não tinha nenhuma comprovação experimental.

Roxton: E o que vamos fazer agora?

Challenger: Não sei, meu amigo.

Marguerite: Challenger não sabe o que fazer. Isso me preocupa...

Verônica: Bom, melhor decidirmos isso amanhã. Já está tarde.

Roxton: Verônica tem razão. Melhor nos recolhermos e amanhã veremos o que fazer.

Challenger: Preciso pensar em tudo isso.

Mallone: Vamos dormir.

Marguerite: Eu quero falar com as duas, a sós.

Roxton: Marguerite.

Marguerite: Lord Roxton, eu sei o que faço.

Todos saem deixando Marguerite e as duas Finn.

Marguerite: (arqueando as sobrancelhas) Agora nós.

Finns se entreolharam pensando, "Lá vem bronca...".

Marguerite: O que vocês fizeram essa noite foi errado. Mas eu agradeço, sinceramente, a tentativa. Acontece que o oroborus não é brinquedo, ele tem poderes muito grandes e todo poder requer responsabilidade. Agora, temos vocês duas aí. Viajar no tempo-espaço é muito perigoso, não se sabe ao certo o que pode acontecer.

Finn: (ambas) Mas você já fez isso antes... (se olham assustadas por terem falado junto)

Marguerite: Ok, mas... Bem isso é difícil de explicar... Mas não quer dizer que se possa usar esse poder a qualquer motivo.

Finn: (A que não tinha feito a viagem) Então você sabia que podia usar esse poder pra voltar pra Londres...

Marguerite: Sim.

Finn: (A que tinha feito a viagem) E por quê não usou?

Marguerite: Existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia.

Finn: (Ambas) Mas o que vai acontecer com a gente agora?

Marguerite: Eu não faço idéia. (Para a Finn que fez a viagem) Mas agora que você tem um oroborus, não o deixe cair em mãos erradas. Isso seria muito perigoso. Em qualquer realidade. Muito cuidado.

Finn: (A que não tinha feito a viagem) Você está dizendo que ela tem que ir embora?

Marguerite: Estou dizendo que ela conquistou a liberdade de ir e vir pra onde e quando quiser. Isso não significa que estou de dizendo para ir, mas que você tem esse poder agora.

Tendo dito isso, Marguerite se retirou deixando as Finns sozinhas na sala.

Finn conversava com seu outro eu sobre a grande bobagem que tinha feito. Era uma cena estranha. Marguerite observava por trás de um biombo enquanto pensava que esta era definitivamente a coisa mais impossível que já presenciara em sua vida. E era.

Ainda tentando digerir a situação, Marguerite decide ir se recolher e se aconselhar com o travesseiro. Ela sempre tinha melhores idéias quando estava descansada. Foi para seu quarto.

Marguerite: (Chegando no quarto encontra os demais reunidos a sua espera) Mas o que é isso? Festa do pijama?

Roxton: Estávamos esperando por você.

Marguerite: Percebi.

Challenger: Há uma explicação científica para isso...

Verônica: Mas não precisamos de explicações agora Challenger, precisamos de soluções.

Mallone: E ai, como foi a conversa?

Marguerite: Com problemas de memória outra vez Ned?

Mallone: (evasivo) Eu? Do que está falando?

Marguerite: Eu vi você espiando a minha conversa Ned.

Mallone: Ok, eu confesso. Não pude resistir...

Marguerite: E já relatou toda a história?

Verônica: Não. Por isso estamos aqui.

Descrente, ela encara Roxton, que não sabe mentir, para extrair a verdade dos fatos.

Roxton: Bem que tentamos, mas parece que o Mallone está guardando essa história para uma primeira página... Nosso jornalista se fechou em copas.

Challenger: E então, Marguerite?

Marguerite: Então o quê?

Challenger: Sobre o que conversaram? O que elas pretendem fazer agora?

Marguerite: Acaso eu posso entrar na mente delas pra saber o que se passa por lá? Vão dormir... Amanhã pensaremos em alguma coisa.

Verônica: (Sem muita esperança em Marguerite) Vamos embora. Ela não se interessa em fazer nada por esta família...

Marguerite fica com emburrada com o cometário. Verônica e Challenger saem. Roxton continua sentado onde estava. Mallone antes de sair pára ao lado de Marguerite dá-lhe um beijo no rosto e sussurra-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Mallone: Eu não te entendo, mas sei que você se importa mais com essa família do que se permite demonstrar. Confio em você Marguerite.

Dito isto, ele se retirou.

Roxton: (ciumento) Você e o Mallone andam muito amigos...

Marguerite: Ned Mallone é um bom homem.

Roxton: É eu sei.

Marguerite: O que foi?

Roxton: Nada.

Marguerite: E está ai com essa cara por nada? Essa é mais uma faceta misteriosa do Lord John Roxton?

Roxton: Não gosto de ver outros homens surrando ao pé do ouvido da minha futura esposa...

Marguerite: Ciúmes? Do Ned...

Roxton: De você. (segura-a, puxando-a para si) Quando vai me dar uma resposta?

Marguerite: (séria) Como posso pensar nessas coisas num momento desses... Finn precisa de nossa atenção...

Roxton: Você está sendo evasiva de novo. Oras Marguerite quando vai me responder?

Marguerite: Você está sendo egoísta.

Roxton: Pensei que não se importasse.

Marguerite: E-eu não me importo.

Roxton: Antigamente você mentia melhor...

Marguerite: Do que está falando?

Roxton: Minha querida, todos já percebemos que você tem poderes extraordinários com esse oroborus, e não os usa porque não quer. Já experimentamos o que você é capaz de fazer...

Marguerite: (acuada) O que está insinuando, John?

Roxton: Que você ama viver nesse platô junto com todos nós, como uma família, perdida num mundo remoto, mas uma família feliz.

Marguerite: (acompanhando o raciocínio) Coisa que eu nunca tive...

Roxton: Conforme você diz.

Marguerite: (suspirando e se rendendo a realidade) Então?...

Roxton: Então eu não entendo porque gosta tanto de negar seus sentimentos.

Marguerite lança-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

Roxton: Sei que está se martirizando de culpa pela situação da Finn. E, acredite, eu sei o que é isso. Mas não posso resolver minhas culpas, tenho que conviver com elas. Você não está fadada a esse castigo, Marguerite.

Marguerite: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Roxton: Tudo que você mais quer na vida, minha querida, é se casar comigo e ser a Lady Marguerite Roxton...

Marguerite: Você está muito pretencioso hoje Lord Roxton.

Roxton: Rss... E você é uma medrosa.

Marguerite: Medrosa eu?

Roxton: Medrosa sim. Você morre de medo de ser feliz e prefere amargar sofrimentos com medo de se acostumar à felicidade e esta lhe escapar por entre os dedos. Mas a vida é assim mesmo, é feita de riscos.

Marguerite: O que está tentando me dizer John?

Roxton: Eu não sei explicar o porquê, Marguerite, mas tudo que você precisa fazer pra ser feliz é parar de temer e agir. Não são nossos sentimentos que nos fazem felizes, mas nossas atitudes.

Marguerite: Roxton...

Roxton interrompe-a tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos seus dedos.

Roxton: Eu sei que você sabe o que fazer, e sei que você quer fazer a coisa certa. Então, não tenha medo, faça.

Marguerite arregala os olhos surpresa com o discurso de Roxton. Ele a beija suavemente nos lábios e sai.

Marguerite sozinha em seu quarto, começa a pensar sobre tudo que foi dito até ali.

O silencio usual das noites na casa da arvore seria o de sempre se não fosse pelos sussurros que vinha da sala de estar onde as Finns se lamentavam e tentavam pensar em alguma solução para suas situações. Marguerite bem que tentou, mas não conseguia dormir. As palavras de John ecoavam em sua cabeça insistentemente. Sentou-se em sua cama e pegou o oroborus. Olhou-o e se lembrou do sonho que teve na noite anterior.

Marguerite estava confusa como uma criança que entra na adolescência. Desde que chegara ao platô tinha descoberto mais coisas sobre si mesma do que em toda sua vida pregressa. Tinha descoberto que não estava ali por acaso, aliás, acaso não era o caso de nenhum de nenhum deles. Havia algo maior por trás de tudo. Morrigan, uma lembrança de vidas passadas? Ela sabia em parte, e tinha medo de descobrir mais. Mas entre o medo e a curiosidade, sempre a curiosidade vencia. Mas os anos de experiência de vida a ensinaram a ser cautelosa com certos assuntos perigosos. Dois passos a frente e um atrás, tinha sido seu lema de precaução.

Um sussurro mais alto vindo da sala dispersou os pensamentos profundos de Marguerite. Ela se levantou e secretamente foi até a sala, escondeu-se atrás do biombo e ouviu a conversa.

Finn(a que tinha feito a viagem): Mas eu não quero ir embora.

Finn(a que não fez a viagem): Eu sei. (pausa) Mas é o único jeito. Não dá pra ficarmos as duas aqui... Você viu como eles ficaram quando te viram.

Finn(a que tinha feito a viagem): É... Mas isso não é justo... É a primeira vez na vida que eu tenho uma família de verdade e estrago tudo.

Finn(a que não fez a viagem): Eu sei como se sente.

Finn(a que tinha feito a viagem): Claro que sabe. Eu sou você.

Finn(a que não fez a viagem): É... E isso é estranho. Digo conversar comigo mesma fora do espelho.

Finn(a que tinha feito a viagem): Estranho é você estar feliz junto com sua família num minuto e no outro ter se tornado uma viajante atemporal perdida no tempo e perder tudo de bom que tinha conseguido na vida...

Finn(a que não fez a viagem): Viajante atemporal... Foi isso que o Challenger disse... Ainda não consigo entender exatamente o que significa, mas parece muito ruim...

Finn(a que tinha feito a viagem): É a coisa mais idiota que você já fez na sua vida... Na minha vida... Ah, sei lá... Eu só queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Finn(a que não fez a viagem): (Abraça a outra) Eu também.

Lágrimas molhavam o rosto de Marguerite. A culpa rondava sua alma, mesmo sabendo-se inocente, a culpa ainda estava a espreitando. Sentia-se angustiada e infeliz. Lembrou-se das palavras de Roxton, "Eu não sei explicar o porquê, Marguerite, mas tudo que você precisa fazer pra ser feliz é parar de temer e agir. Não são nossos sentimentos que nos fazem felizes, mas nossas atitudes".

Finalmente ela se decidiu e tomou uma atitude.

Com o oroborus em mãos, concentrou-se e fez o que tinha que fazer. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu estava no mesmo lugar. Virou-se e viu Roxton conversando com Finn.

Roxton: Olha, Finn, não se culpe por isso. Carregar culpas é um fardo muito pesado, e eu sei bem disso. Não queira carrega-lo.

Finn: Mas a culpa foi minha...

Roxton: Não, Finn. Marguerite é como um vulcão latente, nunca se sabe ao certo quando vai explodir. E isso independe de nós. Conviver com ela é adoravelmente perigoso.

Finn: Você a ama...

Roxton: Mais do que tudo na vida...

Marguerite escuta e se comove com o amor que John sente por ela. E ela também o ama. Finn se movimenta, Marguerite fica alerta.

Finn: (Sorrindo para ele) Obrigada.

Roxton: Pelo quê?

Finn: Conversar isso comigo.

Roxton: Não tem de quê.

Finn: Tenho que ir.

Roxton: Para onde?

Finn: Tirar esse vestido. É lindo, mas é difícil andar com essa produção toda...

Roxton: Imagino... Ah Finn, você está linda vestida como uma dama.

Finn sorri em agradecimento e desaparece para a ala dos quartos. Marguerite a segue.

No quarto de Finn.

Finn estava tentando tirar o vestido com o maior cuidado. Marguerite chega sorrateiramente.

Marguerite: Quer ajuda?

Finn: Madge!

Marguerite: O que foi?

Finn: Nada. Pensei que estava cansada, dormindo.

Marguerite: Estava. Mas não estou mais. Então... Deixe-me ajuda-la com isso. Esses fechos exigem um certo contorcionismo ou uma mão amiga.

Finn: É mesmo.

Marguerite: Finn, eu... Eu queria pedir desculpas.

Finn: Desculpas?

Marguerite: Por ter... Você sabe. Aquele clima desagradável... Bem, eu não queria estragar o seu baile.

Finn: Não, Marguerite. Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu não queria que você ficasse triste por causa...

Marguerite: Eu não estou triste. Não com você, nem com o Ned, nem com ninguém desta família.

Finn: Rss...

Marguerite: O que foi?

Finn: É engraçado ouvir você dizer isso.

Marguerite: O quê?

Finn: Família. Você sempre é tão...

Marguerite: Individualista, egoísta, fria... Deixe-me ver do que mais me chamam... Sem coração e rabugenta. Levei anos pra construir essa reputação.

Finn: E é tudo fachada.

Marguerite: Hei garota, nunca diga isso a ninguém! Iria acabar com minha imagem.

Finn: Rss... Ok, não conto nada.

Marguerite: Ótimo. Eu estou bem, você está bem. Estamos todos bem.

Finn: É! Rss...

Marguerite: Então, não precisa fazer nada por mim, nada pra me sentir melhor. Nada mesmo. Estou ótima.

Finn: Humm... Como assim?

Marguerite: Se estiver pensando em fazer algo por mim esqueça. Não é necessário. Tem coisas mais importantes pra acontecer no futuro. Esqueça o passado. Não é bom mexer no passado.

Finn: Acho que isso não se aplica a mim. Eu vim do futuro...

Marguerite: Verdade. Então aproveite que agora tem uma família e não faça nada que coloque em risco a sua felicidade.

Finn: (desconfiada) Por quê está me dizendo isso?

Marguerite: Por mim, por você. As coisas estão indo tão bem, não quero que mudem... Prometa-me que não vai fazer nada por mim.

Finn: Como é que você... sabe?

Marguerite: Ah, entre outras coisas eu sou vidente... Eu fico lisonjeada com a preocupação, mas não quero que faça nada por mim. Assim será melhor.

Finn: Mas...

Marguerite: Prometa-me!

Finn: Está bem. Eu prometo.

Marguerite: Ótimo. (sorri pra ela) Está tarde. Melhor ir dormir.

Finn: É, eu vou.

Marguerite: (saindo) Ah, lembre-se que eu não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas, especialmente no oroborus.

Finn: Ok...

Ao sair para o corredor Marguerite voltou ao seu tempo, de onde saiu. Parou no corredor e voltou ao quarto de Finn. Encontrou-a dormindo profundamente. Sorriu e sussurrou boa noite!

Pé ante pé voltou para o seu quarto, parou para escutar a alegria do silencio na casa da árvore e se sentiu feliz por ter agido sem medo. Virou-se e apertou o travesseiro lembrando do rosto iluminado de Roxton dizendo que a amava e do pedido de casamento. Um misto de excitação e medo rondavam-lhe o coração, mas naquela noite, Marguerite estava satisfeita demais para deixar que seus medos e seus fantasmas lhe assobrassem. Mesmo sem decidir o que fazer, ela resolveu que naquela noite ela se permitiria sonhar com toda a liberdade e desprendimento, que apenas nos sonhos se tem, todo o amor que ela sentia pelo seu lord Roxton.

Fim.


End file.
